


非典型意外

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *私设如山 雷梗众多慎点*是ABO世界观下的俗套先婚后爱梗（第一次写ABO文 如果有什么错误将会非常感谢指出🙏*一个耶格尔皇室百年难遇的Omega和自己的一夜情对象兼艾尔迪亚兵团上校Alpha假戏真做的故事*关于皇室部分参考英国君主立宪制的国家政体（属于不是特别了解的瞎写XP





	1. Chapter 1

短促而恼人的电话铃声打断了利威尔向来不是很好的睡眠。大概是军队培养出来的警惕和敏感神经使然，可说来奇怪，凭借自身能力从混混一路爬到如今高位的阿克曼上校似乎从青春期开始就未曾拥有过高质量的睡眠。  
肯尼曾经将这视为是利威尔身量矮小的原因，为此哪怕身为亲舅父也不少挨利威尔的揍，不过好在阿克曼一族向来是拳头硬骨头也硬。  
可昨晚利威尔竟然出奇地睡得相当好，即便这一切却不得不面对被打破的事实。男人在被褥里烦躁地啧了一声，正打算伸长手臂搂过身边人翻个身再睡个回笼觉。  
指尖并未触到和昨夜一样的柔软熟悉触感，被褥里尚有余温存留，印象中躺着的那个人却早已不见踪影，留下利威尔蜷缩在对于一个人来说过于宽敞的床铺里。  
男人一个激灵，睡意瞬间去了一半。  
难得手机还在孜孜不倦地发出声响，利威尔只能不耐烦地从床头柜上捞起它，亮晃晃的屏幕上闪烁着的“臭四眼”几个字显得格外烦人和欠揍。  
“干什么。”  
心情不好的上校先生睡意全无地翻身下床，赤裸的双足踩在冰凉的木质地板上，最终足尖停在距离床铺不远的垃圾桶处，利威尔垂眸往深色的桶身里确认再三，套子，用过的，四个。晨光中客房里还残留着少量昨夜信息素相互纠缠的味道，连同利威尔散落在沙发上的衣物，无一不昭示着在几个小时前这里刚刚经历过一场酣畅的性/事。  
可以毫无疑问那个小鬼却不见踪影。  
利威尔皱起眉头。  
那是一段称得上一夜情的关系。  
上校在酒吧喧嚣的光影之中找到他，青年握着一杯酒蜷缩在吧台的一端角落，碧绿湿润的上翘猫瞳在披肩的凌乱长发后半遮半掩，下颔处的一圈胡渣衬得两瓣嘴唇越发越红润柔软。  
那本该不是利威尔喜欢的类型，要放在平时他会觉得这人像是刚从粪坑里爬出来似的肮脏邋遢，可青年坐的位置于恰好面对于他的利威尔来说太显眼了，每隔五分四十八秒吧台上的灯光就会在青年的脸上划过一道光斑的痕迹，上校盯着那双在多年前仿佛似曾相识的那抹绿色心里一动。  
翠色的双眸隔着林立的空酒瓶凝望着舞池里交缠在一起癫狂的男男女女，漂亮的眉眼冷漠疏离。抽烟的样子有一种低迷到骨子里的颓废，但眼角氤氲着的一点艳红性感被狠狠一拉到鬓角。  
这让利威尔有些坐不住。

“你真的还好意思问我的利威尔大爷？？？你知不知道今天是什么日子？？？？”  
于是利威尔大爷拧着眉毛在脑子里把各种国家法定节假日期过了一遍，无果：“什么？”  
韩吉气得跳脚：“相亲啊！我尊敬的利威尔·阿克曼上校！！今天是你相亲的大日子！！！”  
经她一提点，利威尔脑子一转，回过神来了。早在一个星期前他就收到了盖着尊贵皇室徽章得一封纸质信件，邀请他赴约后花园喝早茶云云。  
说白了就是皇室的联姻，而本该这样能让无数少女挤破了头都想与王储见上一面的好事情本该轮不到他这个臭脾气的Alpha，可鉴于国王陛下吉克·耶格尔的弟弟居然是一个货真价实的Omega——况且在遍出或是Alpha或是Beta强者的耶格尔皇室里这可是百年难遇的一个新例——事情就得另当别论了。  
于是对于那一位自成年起就被严加管教的可怜的王储殿下来说生活就悲惨多了，单单是利威尔知道的由韩吉这个公关部门负责的相亲宴会从艾伦·耶格尔尚在帕拉迪雅大学求学的第三年起就有不下十多次。利威尔同样也清楚的知道像他这样出身低微军衔没那么高，又是以粗暴洁癖神经质在军部出了名的Alpha当然是不会被皇室看上的。因此就连那张轻飘飘的纸质请柬估计都是看在肯尼·阿克曼的面子上给的，走个过场罢了。  
因此鉴于这件事情在利威尔的计划列表里还赶不上给房间做一次大扫除来得重要，那封纸质信件也不知道被上校先生扔到哪个犄角旮旯去了。  
“不去。”  
利威尔简单粗暴地拒绝了，他忙着在那臭小鬼离开后遗留下来的蛛丝马迹中寻找着有关的线索，譬如联系方式或者住址什么的。可惜没有。干净无色无味就像青年被抑制剂掩盖后的信息素。  
上校没来由地感到一股焦躁和无力，早知如此昨天晚上就应该强行把那小鬼给标记了，虽然理智告诉利威尔这会让他收到Omega保护协会的控诉。  
说实话后来在黑暗中闻到空气中那股不易察觉甜腻的信息素味道之前他还着实没料到那小鬼居然是一个货真价实的Omega。因为他太不像了，没有哪个Omega敢不带识别的手环独自一人坐在熙攘嘈杂并混杂着情与欲的酒吧里，也没有哪个Omega在没有固定伴侣的状况下轻易地就给他人性暗示。当然估计前者也没想到利威尔会这么轻易就上钩。  
青年在利威尔的眼睛里读到了后者的惊诧，他撑起上半身和上校拉开距离，用右手指了指脖子后腺体的位置。  
“是抑制剂。”看得出来他并没有醉，青年眯起眼看着他，狡黠的样子像个小狐狸，“所以可以先帮我保密吗？先生？”  
利威尔没答应也没有拒绝，压着他肩膀凑过去堵住青年的嘴唇，那触感就和想象中的一样柔软。

“见鬼的，你去不去。”  
“不去。”  
被开着免提音效的手机就那么可怜兮兮地在床上躺着，利威尔平静地穿上散落在地的衣服，整一整松散的领带顺便等待着韩吉知难而却地收线。  
而显然他在这件事情上低估了韩吉的忍耐限度。  
“行，”女人在电话那一头咬牙切齿地发动了汽车的引擎，“你最好给我等着。”  
上校拿起手机时顿了一下。  
他怀疑自己听到了枪支上膛的声音。


	2. Chapter 2

艾伦站在花洒下放任逐渐温热的水流冲洗着还残存着热度的身体，这花了他好长的时间才淡去上一个男人在他身上留下的痕迹与气味。  
王储将湿透了的长发拨至脑后，深呼吸努力将心中那种六年前自从主动放弃军衔退出兵团开始就越来越强烈的挫败与焦躁感从心头压下去。  
他生来是一个Omega，还是在耶格尔皇室之中几乎是百年难遇的。现在连大街上最普通的Omega都在政治选举中可以获得和其他性别人种一样的地位权利，甚至可以在事业和学业上颇有建树然后自行选择适合自己的终身伴侣。  
可见了鬼的就在这样ABO人人平等的社会体制之下，内阁那帮老家伙就是有理由相信出身于王室的柔软美丽的造物艾伦·耶格尔需要依附于另一个万里挑一的优秀Alpha才能继续他的后半生。  
这种偏见对于他和吉克来说无疑是家常便饭，他和他的Alpha兄长不一样，前者在成年之后越来越多的曝光率几乎让所有人都对吉克·耶格尔具体在哪一所学校就读而津津乐道，也正因如此吉克需要付出比他人更多的努力才能获得到同样的优秀评价。  
而艾伦，则因为出于对与柔弱的王族Omega的保护政策在为成婚之前不得像外界公开任何的外貌体征以及个人信息。至今化名为艾伦·库尔加在公众眼线之外隐秘地渡过二十五年的人生，艾伦也不知道这到底是幸运还是不幸。  
这就足以想象到议会在发觉连他这个Omega都遵从耶格尔家族的历史在年满18岁是加入训练兵团的时候政客们的表情有多么震惊了。  
见鬼的那可是如狼似虎地军队！内阁议员们在这个庞大信息量的事实之下愤怒地吱哇乱叫，若不是当时已经继任王位的吉克出声担保当时帮助小王储将此事瞒下来并且定期提供抑制剂的韩吉·佐耶立马就会被驱逐出上议院。  
两方都不得不暂时妥协了，艾伦·耶格尔可以被允许继续以艾伦·库尔加的身份在训练兵团之中接受训练和秘密看护，这也称为只能被少数知情人知道的王室秘辛，当然王储也被要求在年满26岁之前必须和某位男性Alpha成婚——如果他想获得更多的自由权利。  
最后艾伦以无比优异的排名从训练兵团毕业了，而令人无比错愕的是王储并未选择下士军衔加入军部而是就这样平静地退出选择进入学府求学，就连那所排名靠前的金招牌帕拉迪雅大学都输凭借着优异的学科成绩考入的。  
似乎王储只是向人为了证明除去头衔和性别他也是一个无比优秀的人，他可以做的很好。  
艾伦以为自己在任何事情上都可以做到这样。  
可事实并非如此，就在听闻内阁有意向让自己与埃尔文·史密斯成婚后艾伦却感到无比的愤怒——王储的每一份约会名单都会被过目，而就迄今为止那帮老家伙似乎对艾尔文相当满意。  
于是他心烦意乱地迈入了距离校园三个街区远的一间不知名的酒吧，带着数日自上一次相亲过后未曾刮掉的胡须与一身的臭脾气。他或许该感谢这个名为库尔加的普通姓氏，为它为自己提供无数在夜晚寻欢作乐的契机而庆幸。王储想到这里忍不住自嘲地笑出声，但没必要再费心思去想了，昨晚的男人如何，与今后的他都不会再有任何的交际与关联。  
只要到了第二日他就不得不成为在他人口中那个完美得毫无破绽的艾伦·耶格尔，就连婚姻都是在王储强压怒气委婉提出意愿之后才选择的让步。  
所以今天才会有和利威尔·阿克曼上校的见面。

“到了。”韩吉蹙着眉尖拿枪口指了指利威尔的下身，“你给我下车。”  
而坐在后座上的某人却完全没有身为囚犯的自觉性，利威尔抱着手臂很是不爽地通过后视镜瞥一眼驾驶座上快要僵硬到石化的莫布里特：“嘁。”  
上校出门的时候恰好被韩吉迎面撞上，后者敏锐地捕捉到利威尔身上一股昨夜留恋情色的味道。他才不惧怕这个女人烂到爆的枪法，倒是韩吉眼睛里那股似乎发现了了不得的事情之后的兴奋感让他汗毛倒竖。果不其然好友以“哎呀我当然不反对我尊敬的上校先生谈恋爱啦但是夜不归宿这种头像新闻一定要讲给肯尼听听”的原由硬是把发愣的利威尔塞进了车里。  
男人三十多岁的人生里什么时候受过这种憋屈气，哪怕是荣登自己多年好友之位的韩吉也不行。于是上校在打开车门之前用鞋底踹了一脚驾驶位的皮座，这引来韩吉愤怒的抗议声。  
于是现在利威尔坐在既定的沙发前，深切的怀疑他和王储这次的谈话所有内容都会被监听然后被转借给什么狗屁的王室情感顾问。  
单单是这样想象就让利威尔如坐针毡，上校忍了一会儿才将自己想在王储面前翘二郎腿的念头压下去。  
“利威尔·阿克曼上校？”  
有人出现在男人对面，那拿捏至恰好的高雅腔调也如利威尔想象中的那样装腔作势。甚是可以称得上是熟悉的，似乎他在几个小时前刚听到过。  
利威尔错愕地抬起头正好与艾伦对视，两个人惊恐的视线无声地在稀薄的空气里摩擦出火花。  
——妈的。  
这几乎是同时出现在他们脑海里的第一个念头。


	3. Chapter 3

成年人这点表面功夫还是有的。就算前几个小时还曾经滚在一张床上过，总不可能一见面就“见鬼昨天晚上不会是你和我睡了吧”“对对对就是我还挺爽的要不要咱们再来一轮”。  
艾伦尽量撇开视线避免和上校直接的目光接触，尝试着问一些于彼此来说都无关紧要的问题：“红茶还对胃口吗，要不要加点糖？”  
刚问出口王储就后悔了，再往下几行他就明确地看到资料上写着“不喜欢甜食”的印刷黑体，青年甚至怀疑再过一会儿对面那位传闻中敢和内阁针锋相对叫板的上校就会借口有事而过早退席。  
实际上利威尔完全没有听到他在说什么，男人在人前一向都是面无表情的冷漠疏离，只有极熟悉上校的人才会知道就他这么一副沉默寡言的样子是在神游。在五分钟前他就克制不住自己从王储裸露出来的脖颈向下游移到锁骨处的目光，那里还有少许残留的红痕，足以想象青年到底用了多大的力气才把它们给去掉。  
利威尔看着对面青年这么一副强装淡定的神情，他们居然还真的装模作样的握了手相互客套一番之后才在王储后花园的椅子上落座，在外人面前做足了一副相互不熟识的样子。  
上校的目光开始克制不住地向着锁骨以下移动，青年在弄清楚对方到底在看什么之后登时一阵恼怒地合拢衣襟，敏感的耳朵尖瞬间就红透了，可即便如此王储语气依旧是淡淡地询问上校他是否同国王陛下曾在同一期在训练兵团进行训练。  
艾伦·耶格尔，内阁口中顺从驯服的Omega王族，表面上不谙世事实则却借着伪造的身份夜夜同他那些名字都不会记得的男人寻欢作乐。这种想法竟然给了利威尔一种隐秘的兴奋感——青年那么一两丝不堪的内里——上校玩味地将视线重新在王储身上看了一圈才淡淡地回答道说是并且这是他的荣幸。  
如果说艾伦是一块完美的镜面，那么利威尔就是在上面划下一两道裂痕的人。  
这无疑让王储非常的不满，冲动总是会促使人做出来一些让人意想不到的事情，当然这也是促使后来他们谈话方向开始不对的原因之一。  
“我觉得你挺适合我的阿克曼上校……”  
“所以呢，你想和我结婚吗？”利威尔饱含戏谑地说了回去，并且不得不承认撩拨这个看上去很正经的小王储是一件难得的乐事，“耶格尔殿下？”  
艾伦终于像是不能忍受那样闭了闭眼睛，开始露出那种上等人被侵犯了之后的愤怒表情并且在脑内思虑如果尽快与某位Alpha结婚给自己带来更多人身自由的可能性，艾伦不得不承认这是应急之策——尤其对于下个月就是自己26岁的生日，而且他很难保证利威尔不会把他知道的说出去。  
“我想是的，这不是你的荣幸？”

至少当天早晨以“帕拉迪雅王储和他的阿克曼上校”为头条新闻的报纸就已经满天飞了，并且附上了上校在离开行宫之后在王储右脸颊深情款款地落下亲吻的细致报道描写。  
原本按照安排在未订婚前是不会让公众知道王储被相亲的实情的，而如今消息已经流出来了，毫无疑问是兴奋的狗仔们拍到了上校左手无名指上的一圈银环。  
落在外界眼里这就是一桩绝美的爱情故事了，军部的利威尔·阿克曼上校苦恋艾伦·耶格尔殿下多年最终抱得美人归云云之类的猜想不计其数。  
可只有他们自己才知道彼此认识才不到24个小时，还典型爱情故事？典型意外差不多。  
对此国王陛下只能和弟弟促膝长谈。  
“艾伦，”吉克头疼地摘下眼镜捏一捏鼻梁，“你应该知道结婚是一件大事才对。”  
而王储本人则窝在沙发里心不在焉地玩着手机，左手上闪亮亮地一枚订婚戒指简直就快要闪瞎了吉克的眼睛。卡尔拉则坐在吉克身边啜一口咖啡，见到儿子没什么表示便皱眉道：“艾伦。”  
艾伦不情不愿地放下手机，吉克眼尖撇到屏幕对话框里甜蜜蜜的备注“利威尔先生”头又是一疼。  
“有什么问题吗哥哥——”王储不满地说着，可是丝毫掩饰不了那双绿眼睛里的欢天喜地，“利威尔先生就是那个对的人，我爱他并且想和他结婚。”  
还想和他做一些色色的事情，吉克痛苦地想着。  
鬼知道这俩到底是怎么背着他勾搭上的，吉克早在当年进入训练兵团看到这个矮小粗暴的男人就觉得他很危险，事实上就是如此，每次的格斗练习只要和利威尔一组就会被摔个狗啃泥。  
国王只要满怀着希冀去回忆那些获得成就不小的光荣岁月就不得不以利威尔可怕的死鱼眼结束。  
吉克在刚听闻艾伦和某位上校订婚的消息曾认为就算弟弟被某个Alpha拐跑那至少也得是艾尔文那种级别的优秀人士好吧？利威尔？？做梦去吧！  
可无疑生活之中就是充满了诸如此类的典型意外，事实上没有人可以逼迫艾伦·耶格尔做他不愿意做的事情，迄今为止的每一件事情——参军、求学乃至是接下去的结婚都是王储本人勉力从他人手上争来的本该属于自己的权利。  
无论是吉克还是卡尔拉对此都无可奈何。

这简直就是韩吉今天听到的最诡异的事情。  
“我没在做梦吧？？”红发的女人依旧在电话的另一边瞎嚷嚷，就和她早晨押着利威尔去相亲之前做的那样别无二致，“什么情况难道你真的单恋小艾伦好多年？利威尔？？？？？？？？？？”  
利威尔没空理她，男人皱着眉头准备阅读肯尼发过来的三封邮件，无一例外都没有备注姓名而是三排加黑粗体的问号。利威尔看了一眼就关掉了，甚至没有像往常一样以“滚开”来回应老舅。  
“随你怎么想。”  
上校的桌上还有另外几封王室顾问发过来的申请表，大概是同王储的婚姻需要内阁的层层审批，这个念头让利威尔心里无端地烦躁。  
说实话他不排除同艾伦·耶格尔的婚姻——见鬼就经过那么一个晚上利威尔甚至还有点喜欢他——可事实上就是如此，虽然一切都是按照程序来的，他们僵硬草率地为某个明确目的而订婚，事务办公室会找他谈话，国王和王储的母亲找他谈话，内阁找他审批。利威尔在过去三十多年的人生中从未体会过被人摆布的滋味，而现在他尝到了。那无疑不是什么好东西。  
而好在上校也已经度过了那种天真地相信权利越高的地方还有自由可言的那种年龄，既然结婚会是王储的选择，那么在未来的某一日倘若那位殿下玩儿厌了或者利威尔没有利用价值了那么离婚也会是他的选择。  
若不是因为那个只有自己才知道的原因，他不会结婚。  
“关于那个传言，韩吉。”利威尔在沉默良久之后最终还是问了，这是从昨晚开始就一直困扰着男人的问题，这也是促使利威尔最终接受与王储婚姻的很大一部分原因，“艾伦参军时用的化名。”  
就算是对未来王室的家属这仍是一个被避而不谈地话题，韩吉在好友面前少见地警惕：“什么？”  
“艾伦·库尔加，不是么？”  
“你……为什么会知道？”


	4. Chapter 4

“在私下叫我名字就行上校先生，”王储殿下现在正和他的新婚丈夫一起坐在书桌前，中间隔着一台笔记本，青年显然正在草拟一份合同，就是他上个月同利威尔谈过的那一份，“当然公开场合就要正式一点了，您可以叫我艾伦殿下，依旧称呼我哥哥国王陛下，叫我妈妈夫人就好了。”  
利威尔坐在对面从善如流地点一点头。  
距离那场万众瞩目的婚礼已经过去了两个月，结婚典礼上新人十指相扣亲吻的视频被王室官方账号“不经意”的流出，大部分人一开始都以为那个长发的青年才是上校，鉴于利威尔本人看起来是如此的年轻，后来发现居然矮个的才是。  
这种反差而诡异的萌感出乎意料地给王储和上校带来了人气，以致于在后面一个月的蜜月期人人都乐衷于在社交平台上秀出自己熬夜排队才买到的王室的新人徽章。利威尔依旧如传闻所说被设计成一脸面无表情的模样，而至于艾伦，经尊贵的卡尔拉夫人描述从小到大他都是家里最漂亮的那一个。事实也正是如此，就利威尔所知大部分民众买徽章都是冲着王储去的，人人都爱他。  
而为此上校不难想象有多少人在看到他们结婚照时的那一句“二位非常般配”是违心之举。   
卡尔拉在与婚前与上校谈话之后曾向王储表示过类似于“如果把他那副整日冷冰冰的神态改变一下那也能算是英俊的半个德国佬”——资料上显示利威尔的母亲是个德裔公民——这引发过艾伦的小声抗议。  
艾伦的学业在那一个月也不得不暂停，由于王储在帕拉迪雅大学求学已经引起了不小的关注。不过好在艾伦终于获得了可以开创自己社交账户的以及可以搬出行宫的权限，小王储为此开心得恨不得在床上滚三圈。  
顺便多说一嘴，那还是利威尔家的床。  
所以他们现在一本正经地坐在上校家的书房里。  
相比起这些他还真的对王储草拟的那份合同感兴趣，青年在结婚仪式前曾明确跟他表示过这是只有他们自己才明确知道的，一段仅有互利关系的婚姻。等过了媒体和民众的热度关注期后无论是王储还是上校依旧可以选择去和喜欢的人在一起，前提是如果他们有的话。  
可真正看到那份东西的电子文件利威尔还是诧异地挑起眉毛，“处于为第三性别的生理或心理状况考虑，伴侣有义务解决另一方发/情期”“未经允许禁止伴侣进入另一方的生/殖/腔”以及“未经允许禁止对另一方进行永久标记”。  
然后公爵就那样戏谑地看着合同以下的诸多内容，直到眼角的余光瞟到青年的脸开始越来越红。  
上帝啊那种伪装被人拆穿的糟糕感觉又回来了，艾伦实在是不知道自己长这么大以来丰富的交际经验在这个男人面前怎么丝毫没有用武之地。  
“您对这份合同内容有什么意见吗上校先生？”  
王储粗声粗气地问道。  
“我以为这些是提前说好的。”利威尔用一种平淡甚至可以称得上是冷漠的语调叙述两人曾在某一晚发生的事情，这正好与青年鲜红欲滴的耳根相映成趣，“第一次不就说好了？还是殿下您要我再重复一遍那天晚上……”  
于是王储只能咬着牙把打印好的私人合同扔到上校面前让他签字。

艾伦的学业最终在第三个月时得以继续进行。  
利威尔在会议上接到王储殿下传召的短信时不可置信地看着日期，于是才不得不承认距离那场像做梦似的婚礼已经过去了三个月的时间。  
其实也无非就是要求利威尔在下了课之后去学校接自己，估计这又是为了宣传想出来的鬼主意。  
可毫无疑问利威尔回短信的时间选择地太过于不合时宜，元首正在发言，他们刚刚为了军备的开销而争执来着。上校敲打手机键盘的声音已经引起了周围同僚的瞩目，可碍于王室情面没有人会去提醒，肯尼上将不得不在王室伴侣兼外甥的对面发出响亮而充满着警告意味的咳嗽声。  
利威尔头也没抬地在桌子下踹了老舅一脚。  
所以最终他驱车前往帕拉迪雅学府的时间已经比约定的要晚上一些了，好在造成这一切事故的王储本人依旧安静地待在他应该在的地方。  
艾伦在成婚之后的曝光率一直很高，加上在未公开身份之前在校园内一直待人温和所以利威尔在下车时并未受到什么特别的对待。不过有姑娘要求和他们合影，艾伦温和尔委婉地拒绝了。  
随后在上车前王储低下头来亲吻伴侣的嘴唇。  
而此行目的就和利威尔猜想地刚好相反，王储要求上校驱车来接他完全是为了直接去行宫——晚上他们要和首相夫妇一起共进晚宴。  
于是当晚八点钟王储和他的丈夫坐落在行宫餐厅长桌的一端，后者不情不愿地穿着他的军装僵硬地用刀叉切割餐盘里的食物。可再不情愿利威尔也已经签过字了，“伴侣有义务陪同另一方出席重大意义的活动”。上校可不觉得陪同首相夫妇用餐算是重大意义活动之中的一种，该死的。  
而王储显然在此类的场合中更加如鱼得水，艾伦生来就被教着去做这个。就在利威尔快要觉得自己已经要沉默地融入到行宫的装饰品中里去的时候，艾伦示意男人搂住自己的腰然后不引人注目地借口去厕所带着他往宴会外头的方向走。  
出来之后利威尔捏一捏他的手指：“多谢。”  
艾伦很想在上校面前找到扳回一次的成就感，从晚宴刚开始身体不正常的热度让青年头晕目眩。只不过在出来之前艾伦一直掩饰的很好，王储朝男人微微地笑了一下然后说自己想去一趟厕所。  
利威尔选择在门口等他一会儿。  
艾伦一开始将这不正常的热度归咎于香槟，可渐渐地他发现连越来越冰凉的水流也无法舒缓这股似乎是从骨子里氤氲出来的燥热，王储甚至开始觉得似乎连同周围的空气都是灼热的。可真正彻底让他醒悟过来的还是后颈发红滚烫的腺体。  
利威尔闻到了那股熟悉的甜腻信息素的味道，男人的脑子里警铃大作抬脚踹开门就冲了进去。  
王储喘息着瘫软在冰凉的瓷砖上，发丝凌乱面色潮红，整洁的西装领带被揉皱成一团散乱着露出锁骨。上校干脆利落地将青年打横搂抱起就快步走了出去，艾伦搂住利威尔的脖颈泪眼迷蒙地盯着男人看了一会儿才像是很屈辱地那样嗫嚅道。  
“是……发情期……”


	5. Chapter 5

上校一连闯了四五个红灯。男人在开快车的情况下还用手探过去摸摸王储滚烫的额头，事实上不只是额头，青年的全身都是滚烫的。  
那种滚热对艾伦而言最熟悉不过，身体内的每一丝力气都被抽走，每一点水分都被抽离汇聚到下身去制造什么东西。王储不像别的Omega一样每隔三个月就要经历一次发情期，他是一个非典型的，发情期不受控制的Omega。  
而正因如此只要有充足的抑制剂保障他才能够在满是Alpha和Beta的训练兵团里待下去。可这一次情潮的势头实在是太过于猛烈，或许就是长期服用抑制剂产生的副作用。  
就连利威尔探过来的那只微凉的手艾伦都觉得让自己滚烫的皮肤变得无比舒服，青年忍不住将脸颊往男人手上蹭了蹭。  
毫无疑问那更激起了王储的欲望，想要更多的碰触，想要被抚摸，想要被分开双腿用力顶入……  
可那有违本性的求欢只会让王储更加屈辱。

利威尔一直将他抱到了家里的床上。  
上校撑起上身解开了领带，“要我帮你对吧？”  
王储喘得根本说不上话，只是虚虚将无力的双腿抬起环绕在利威尔的腰身上，然后脚跟向下压迫着上校的后腰。可即便是大张了双腿的姿势青年的表情依旧是涨红的，屈辱的，瞪大的翠色眼睛里全都是星星点点的泪水。  
利威尔心下不忍，用手指摩挲着艾伦光滑的下巴和为忍住呻吟而被咬出血痕的嘴唇。  
“稍微……忍一下。”  
随后他低下头将一个个孤独而湿润的吻落在王储的胸膛和腰腹上，唇舌在碰到胸前两枚淡粉的乳肉上时稍微用了点力。这让青年用力地弓起了腰背发出短促而尖利的哭声，利威尔顿了顿，随后将左手探入青年紧绷的大腿内侧，滑入艾伦的内裤抓住他的欲望安抚性的揉一揉。  
这基本上就已经让处在兴奋和紧绷状态下的Omega软和下来了，利威尔左手绕着勃起并湿润的柱身上下缓慢套弄了一次，随后俯下身去细细亲吻着浑圆囊袋以及大腿内侧的肌肤。  
青年不自觉向上挺了挺腰，咬住指节的喘息声不自觉便大了些，抓着利威尔黑色发丝的手指稍微用了些力气，对方后脑勺短而粗硬的发根扎得艾伦手掌酥麻。“嗯……呼……啊啊啊啊啊！”  
Omega在高潮射精下的身体持续痉挛而紧绷，脱了力的高热身体，即便是一个男性抱在怀中也极为柔软，很是有一种温柔乡的意味。  
利威尔抽出床头的纸巾擦干净了手上的黏腻。  
无论是他或艾伦显然都不是第一次碰触对方的身体了，第二次上床显然有一种轻车熟路的感觉，鉴于这场情热有违王储的本愿，利威尔决定慢慢来，一毫米一毫米地争取到青年对自己的信任。  
艾伦显然已经湿得不行了，后穴里黏腻的汁液争先恐后地涌出打湿底裤。即便已经释放过一次下体的燥热感依旧没有任何缓解的征兆，肉壁无助地蠕动紧缩叫嚣着空虚。  
卧室内满是Omega信息素的气味，王储的气味在无抑制剂的掩盖下算不上好闻，辛辣而芬芳，充满着攻击性的先声夺人的意味。不明就里的人估计会认为这是某个Alpha的信息素。  
利威尔解开了自己衣裤的皮带，卡扣碰撞和拉链下滑的声音在只留下两人喘息声的室内显得尤为明显，艾伦只有在看到对方额头上突突直跳的青筋和汗珠才意识到原来不仅仅自己一人在发热情潮的泥淖里挣扎。  
这个想法无端地让王储呼吸一滞。  
利威尔被艾伦诱导着发情了，Alpha的信息素就不像Omega那样浓郁，清淡的红茶茶香在这种时候更像是一种抚慰，上校喘着粗气尽量让自己耐着性子用手指在王储湿热的甬道里扩张了几下，觉得差不多了之后才将硬到已经发痛了的阴茎抵在穴口：“我要进去了。”  
艾伦用双臂扣紧了脑后松软的枕头，在床单上留下指甲尖利的抓痕，闭上仍在簌簌流泪的通红双眼别过脸去。也不知道算是抗拒还是默许。  
利威尔姑且将它当成了后者，硕大的头部顶开层层软肉深入到王储的身体内部，火烫的柱身在敏感的内壁里横冲直撞，整根抽出又用力顶入，艾伦在激烈的快感刺激下渗出了更多的泪水，嘴唇颤抖着抽噎，即便如此也宁可死死地咬住枕巾不愿意发出任何声响。男人只觉得青年今日在床上的情态不同于往日，被动而僵硬，似乎是在认清利威尔的真实身份之后便失去了兴趣，仅仅只因为他们是一条贼船上共同的密谋着才不得不，才无比屈辱地将这场情事继续下去。  
上校显然想在和王储之间能够建立更多的东西，他是曾经在艾伦完美的镜面上留下划痕，可后者巧妙地将他们隐去了，就连在最日常的生活之中都对利威尔保持着王室应有的风度。  
不是这样的，不应该是这样的。上校在酒吧的声与色中找到他，男人见过他低落潦倒的那一面，也窥见过那层完美伪装下不堪的内里。看到那个真实的艾伦，而非被冠以高贵姓氏不得不做出一副伪装样子的艾伦·耶格尔。  
可他们之间只能拥有一纸婚姻。可笑的做戏。  
单单只是这个想法就让上校失去心情。显然利威尔不能就这样抽身离开，他签过合同的，“帮助解决另一方的发情期”，利威尔的签名。  
上校用力地拧紧眉毛将王储翻过去，觉得艾伦要是看不到自己的脸或许还会放松一点，下身持续而精准的撞击着王储体内的一处软肉。  
艾伦在这过强的攻势下叫喊了起来，甬道内因为利威尔在身后不断持续的抽插而变得又湿又滑，王储只感到似乎自己全身心的感觉都被汇集向了下身，那个快感的汇聚地——他快高潮了。  
就在这时他感觉到利威尔运动的速度慢了下来，炙热的烙铁好几次都停留在某一处细小的缝隙，艾伦只觉得周身血液似乎都凉了下来。  
“不……你……”王储难以启齿地转过去看着上校，“你不能……我们说好的……”  
青碧色的虹膜在泪水的点染下像亮得是莹莹烛火，利威尔从未见过那样的眼神，那是完美镜面下的裂痕，褪去了伪装之后在发情期不得不屈服于生理欲望的内里伤痕，被某个并非自己挚爱之人标记的悲伤和屈辱，那眼神简直就像是他在撕碎什么生命时流露出来的悲哀痛楚地神色。  
于是上校将自己退了出来，带着新的一轮怒气重新开始了冲撞，最后几下力道大得像是要将青年整个捅穿，捏着王储的脖颈噬咬后颈发红的腺体，艾伦最后尖叫着射了出来。  
至少这一次的发情期解决了。

利威尔将自己硬邦邦的退出去，上校没有软下来，他有义务解决艾伦的发情期但艾伦并非有义务去解决他的，他到了这个年纪不会天真的认为条款上的“另一方”包括自己。  
艾伦蜷缩在沾满体液的床单上剧烈的喘息，在临时标记带来的发情期结束后王储只觉得周身冷得异常，他裹紧了衬衫企图让自己温暖一些。  
可或许这些还不及利威尔事后的温存来得实在。  
“你没有爽到吗？”王储一开始只是想说些什么缓和一下气氛，“你现在还没有软下去。”  
利威尔这时候已经下床了，站立在门前背对着躺在床上还有些气喘的艾伦。  
“怎么会。”利威尔嘲讽地说，“发情期的Omega即便不用做什么技巧也很好。”  
这很显然踩到了王储的痛处，艾伦的表情冷了下来，连湿润的青绿色眼瞳都凝成了深绿色。  
王储捏紧了拳头：“我不是男妓。”  
上校一字一句吐词冰冷：“我也不是卖屌的。”  
艾伦用力将枕头甩到利威尔的胸口上，力道之大甚至让利威尔倒退了好几步。  
王储开口让他滚出去。  
黑暗中似乎任何声音听起来都刺耳无比，艾伦听到男人似乎冷笑了一声走出了房间，随后是某种小的金属制品滚落在木质地板上的声音。  
艾伦的脸瞬间变得苍白。  
是那枚婚戒。


	6. Chapter 6

婚姻通常结束于晚饭后的做/爱，却要在早餐桌上建立起来。王储还记得这可是马尔克斯说的话，这居然是他在意识恢复后想到的第一件事情。  
艾伦是被窗外的雨声吵醒的，后颈的腺体因为利威尔的临时标记暂时停止发热恢复了正常，青年用指肚抚摸着那一处犹带着齿痕的小块皮肤，只要是一想起昨晚自己因发情而显露出来的种种求/欢丑态就忍不住浑身发抖。  
距离门口不远的地板上还躺着那圈无辜可怜的婚戒，在光线下闪闪发亮简直要刺痛艾伦的眼睛。  
如果利威尔要单方面提出离婚或许也不是什么不可能的事情，毕竟没有人会在缺乏感情的情况下和自己维持过久的婚姻。  
艾伦在过去的二十六年生活中没有一日不痛恨自己是个Omega，即便身为王室Omega他已经做得足够好，但他想不到除了和某个Alpha成婚之外还有什么别的方法给自己带来以人生自由。  
可想想这场在自己口中互利关系的婚姻到底给利威尔的生活带来了什么，过度的曝光率、王室迂腐旧令的束缚、强迫上校参加他不擅长的社交活动、硬生生闯入男生生活中的不速之客。  
就连吵了架之后他也不得不暂时呆在上校家中以为在公众面前维持王储婚姻和睦的体面。  
王储烦躁地将头埋在双腿之间撕扯自己的头发。  
艾伦肯定昨晚从男人口中吐出的不过是一句气话，他相信利威尔已经为他做的足够多了。  
那么当初为什么会选择上校？  
王储说不清楚。同利威尔·阿克曼的结合完全是因为自己喜欢他身上那同种质地的骄傲，为两人曾在几个小时前是同一场密谋的知情者，也因为利威尔的种种都和内阁的择偶标准大相庭径——相较于艾尔文·史密斯。  
后者希望王储的伴侣可以出身高贵谈吐优雅血统纯正，最好和艾伦年龄相当又英俊高大。  
而上校在成为士兵长之前还是地下街的混混，身量矮小又脾气粗暴，甚至还有一半的德国血统。  
艾伦明白早在当初是因为自己的叛逆心理在作祟，他并不爱上校，同时他也肯定利威尔不会爱自己，青年以为即便没有爱情也并不妨碍在两人之间建立一场相敬如宾的婚姻。但世事难料。  
艾伦看了一眼满房间的狼藉，深深叹出一口气。至少在当下的一片混乱中有一点无比明晰。  
他不想见利威尔，他不知道自己该如何面对他。

大概要早一些的时候上校听到了门被拉开的声音。所以这就是了，艾伦·耶格尔永不回头。  
哪怕睡过了他也只会自己离开。  
生活是个圆，毫无疑问在发生了诸多事情之后利威尔似乎又回到了原点。  
上校现在躺在自己家里的客房中，在过去三个月内这个地方曾经成为过王储屈尊降贵的临时落脚点，无比荣幸的。  
这意味着利威尔现在被满是艾伦·耶格尔气味的被褥床单包裹着，床头柜上是青年每天睡前会阅读的科普杂志，沙发上散落着日常的上衣长裤。  
昨天利威尔气势汹汹地走进客房把房门摔得山响，鉴于未被疏解掉的情/欲依旧在上校的身体内寄宿着，男人只能继续怒气冲冲地操/进自己的拳头里，在清理干净了之后才倒头就睡。  
说来诡异，他们在刚刚大吵过一架后居然不约而同的躺在了对方的房间里，这意味着两人将在最不想回忆起昨夜的早晨被迫想起那场争吵。  
任何事物都在提醒他艾伦·耶格尔的存在。  
利威尔决定出门走走。  
上校维持着这种心不在焉的烦乱状态从家门走出，漫无目的地兜着风，直到被放在副驾驶座上的手机突然跟疯了似的弹出一连串的消息。  
最开始上校觉得无非就是他同王储吵架随后王储从他家里出走的消息被内阁知道了，那样还好一点毕竟王室可以先把消息压下来。  
可事情比利威尔想象得要更糟糕，王室顾问发过来的两封邮件里有一份是利威尔出门时空荡荡光秃秃的左手手指的照片，还有一张是艾伦在四十分钟前面色憔悴脸色苍白地从家中离开的照片。  
没过一会儿韩吉的电话就进来了。  
“我估计你活不过今晚，陛下看到那张照片之后都快疯了。当初你们结婚的时候我们甚至都将出轨的可能性都考虑进去了，那么多套的预判方案。谁知道你直接把婚戒给摘了。”韩吉有气无力地说着，“鉴于小艾伦的手上还有，谁都以为会是你在对他们的王储殿下不好。”  
“滚。”  
“要离婚也不是不行，你们可以先秘密分居一段时间再签离婚协议。”  
上校眉峰一跳：“谁他妈要离婚。”  
韩吉有些疑惑：“所以……你们只是单纯的吵架？”  
“这个过会儿跟你解释，”利威尔握着方向盘的指节稍微收紧了些，“我想问你一些事情。”  
“喂喂喂！别这么自说自话好吗，”韩吉心中登时警铃大作，“我可不想给你当感情顾问，我是议员又不是给你擦屁股的奶妈……”  
“关于我为何会知道艾伦·库尔加，你不想知道？”  
“……当面说？”


	7. Chapter 7

利威尔在那个夜晚并非第一次在见到艾伦。  
实际上早在六年前上校就见过他，只不过彼时利威尔只是利威尔·阿克曼少校，艾伦无非也只是旁人眼中普普通通的艾伦·库尔加训练兵罢了。  
上校不过是陪同好友兼同事艾尔文去兵团参观了新兵入团仪式，顺便想见识一下肯尼口中一届不如一届的训练新兵蛋子门到底差到了什么地步。  
艾伦就站在二列六排的位置，在燥热的训练场上看什么都是模糊的，可那个时刻男人就像是被什么东西夺走了视线似的在人群中一眼找到他。  
“哟，”米克用手臂搂住利威尔的肩膀，“难得啊还有什么小鬼可以吸引你的注意力。”  
利威尔不着痕迹地避开这种亲密的碰触，依旧冷淡到：“也就眼睛还行。”  
青碧色眼瞳在目视前方的时候简直就像是有人在里面投入了熊熊火焰，利威尔承认当时他只是被这小鬼那燃烧的眼神所吸引和欣赏，可六年之后等到上校在另一个夜晚里重新找到那抹绿色那份欣赏就变了味了。同样也是在那个晚上上校弄清楚了自己六年以来一直想做的是些什么。  
少校在背地里默不吭声地关注着新兵，艾伦·库尔加，刚刚从玛利亚毕业的18岁高中生，即便身为Beta也丝毫不比同届的Alpha逊色。  
可就在利威尔决定在三年后结业仪式上决定正式同新兵接触并找个机会让艾伦成为自己的副官之时，后者却像是人间蒸发了一样不见踪影。  
虽然自己的副官佩特拉也是一位极其优秀的Beta女性可为此利威尔还是懊恼了很长一段时间。  
“等一下等一下，所以你真的跟他们瞎猜的一样单恋小艾伦好多年？？除了你单方面暗恋之外没有任何的接触？？？”回忆对于男人来说是一件平淡无奇的事情，韩吉却几乎要惊掉了下巴，若非这种事情是利威尔亲口说的她肯定不会信。  
“哈？”利威尔抬起头来瞪她，“有什么问题。”  
“就是觉得你真的好惨……”  
“……啧！”  
反正这也不是第一次了，多年的相处下来韩吉总是可以精准地踩到自己好友的雷区并且快乐蹦迪，这个时候濒临利威尔的爆发边缘最机智的方法就是及时转移话题。  
“问题在于，你并没有和小艾伦说过吧？”  
利威尔沉默了一会儿，像是很头疼的那样用手指捏捏自己的鼻梁，他本来就是一个不善于言辞的人，要说什么剖白内心的话简直要了他的命。  
“他不会喜欢我的。”  
利威尔尝试着将昨夜王储行为的反常归咎于别的原因，但什么原因似乎都没有“艾伦·耶格尔不爱自己”来得合理。  
上校真的从未将他所知的那个叫做艾伦·库尔加的Beta新兵同王室的Omega联系起来，可后来仔细想想这似乎确实会是王储会做出来的事情。  
“为什么不会？”  
像他那样生来骄傲的王室，即便不用刻意留意也会有大把的Alpha找上门来吧，利威尔实在是想不明白除了因为偶然和相亲对象发生一夜情关系之外自己有什么可以吸引王储的地方。  
“……昨天的发情期他很抗拒我。”  
“听着利威尔，”韩吉不得不用指关节敲击桌面打断好友越来越偏的思路，似乎谈到艾伦的问题不知道为什么利威尔就开始越想越难过了，“只要和发情期联系上艾伦就不再是他自己。”  
那便是另外一段利威尔不了解的往事，艾伦痛恨发情期，他并非排斥在清醒状态下做/爱，可所有有违本性的Omega求欢行为都让王储觉得无比屈辱。韩吉还记得艾伦在第一次发情期找到她索要抑制剂的那副样子，那一瞬间身体热潮带来的惊慌失措几乎要让王储双膝发软。  
“我不能给你……艾伦！第一次发情期就使用抑制剂对身体的伤害太大了……”  
“……求你韩吉桑……算我求你……”  
少年一而再再而三的恳求，乞求之声从有到无，从嘶哑最终归于嗫嚅，被汗水打湿的脸色惨白。  
“内阁原来的打算是在艾伦出现第一次发情期后公开他的身份，但这意味着小艾伦会被更加严厉的看管起来，”韩吉让自己靠在椅背上，交叠起双腿，“我递交了一份信息素和发情期紊乱的报告，然后公开被推迟到了婚后。”  
而至于后面的故事就是利威尔所知的了。  
上校听着好友絮絮叨叨地说着，沉默地回想着昨夜的种种，想着艾伦布满裂痕的痛楚眼神。他彼时确实心中翻滚着难以言说的愤恨与怜惜。  
恨他的固执倔强，怜他的自我厌恶。  
可利威尔心中到底是怜惜更多一些。

这是艾伦从利威尔家搬出来的第三天。  
虽然出门不到十分钟就被拍了照片发了推特新闻，他还是回了学校坚持去上课，并且表现得就像和他的新婚丈夫之间没有任何问题。  
现在艾伦不得不暂时住在好友阿明的宿舍里，尽量避免在校园内人多的地方现身，以免被堵询问他同利威尔·阿克曼上校之间的婚变是否属实。  
王储现在坐在空无一人的食堂里，闷声不吭地用叉子和盘子里的意大利面斗智斗勇，除此之外青年面前还有一盘奶油蛋糕和一只烤鸡。  
早晨的时候卡尔拉给他打了电话，语调平静地问她的小男孩什么时候回行宫住，还说艾伦的房间已经被收拾出来了。这让艾伦烦乱无比，连王储自己都未意识到他并不想同上校离婚，于是青年只是用学业繁重将卡尔拉搪塞了回去。  
除了学校之外王储无处可去。  
艾伦并不是很饿，因此纯粹只是用叉子在食物上戳戳点点消磨时光。他又吃了一会儿，靠在椅子上低着头摸了摸自己吃得有点突出来的小肚子。  
这时候青年发现好像有什么人站在自己对面。那双皮鞋看起来很眼熟。王储呆滞地抬起脑袋和上校对视，看起来后者面色诡异，复杂灼热的视线停顿在艾伦用手覆盖着的小腹上。  
王储的面色瞬间涨得通红。  
上校好像误解了什么。


	8. Chapter 8

利威尔在王储对面直接坐下了。  
这人行事仍旧没有一点遮拦，大剌剌毫不掩饰，四个月前他们初见的那个夜晚男人刚从沙发椅上站起来的那一刻艾伦就知道他们彼此之间会发生些什么，要不是王储坐的位置隐蔽估计整个房间里的人都知道上校的狩猎目标是他。  
可偏偏这次艾伦不知道利威尔在想什么。  
上校闲闲将手臂靠在椅背上，双腿交叠，左脚脚踝骨搭在右腿膝盖上。这个态度很不好，太流氓了，艾伦也听闻过上校出身地痞的传闻，但在过往三个月的共同生活中实在是没看出来。今天他算是看出来了，利威尔一直是一个军人式的流氓痞子，平时他们井水不犯河的，那就军人的严谨多一些；可今天是来找麻烦的，痞气多一些。  
王储不自在地调整了坐姿，将小银叉子在手指上转了一圈才开口道：“如果你是来谈离婚的……”  
“那盘面，”利威尔朝他扬一扬下巴，“不吃了？”  
这么不按常理直接将艾伦想要说的话全给堵回去了，王储呆楞着张了张嘴实在不知道说什么。  
“我吃饱了。”  
“好吃吗？”  
“……还可以。”  
利威尔朝他探过身去：“叉子给我。”  
随后艾伦就也不知道自己该有个什么反应的就看到上校拿起他的叉子吃起了他吃了一半的面，红艳艳的酱汁沾满瓷白的盘底，丝毫不浪费。艾伦看着利威尔慢条斯理地吃东西，心说这下好嘛来找我麻烦前总得占点便宜吃点东西填饱肚子。  
王储觉得自己想明白了：“你还要不要点什么。”  
利威尔埋头嘀里嘟噜吃着面，含糊不清说了句什么，艾伦没听清也没管那是到底是什么就站起来去再要了份吃食放在利威尔面前，王储觉得自己需要找点事情做，反正他不能忍受自己现在尴尬地和上校独处。  
利威尔没说话接着吃，他还真的有点饿。上校呆在只有一个人的家中无心去超市购买食材也无心做饭。托媒体们宣传他快要离婚的福，军部给他批准了暂时的三天的休假，肯尼早晨找他吃饭，不过吃着吃着老头子突然从口袋里拿出利威尔扔掉的那一枚婚戒——王室顾问居然真的b委托人去他家里了找了——要求利威尔戴回去。  
然后上校直接就走了。  
利威尔当然没有就这样简简单单地戴回去，而是揣着那枚冰凉的银饰到了艾伦的学校，说实话门卫放他开车进来的时候盯着他的眼神都直了。  
因此从某种程度上来说上校和王储两人同样处于被人摆布生活被限制的境地，利威尔都想好了自己来找艾伦这么一趟是过来表白心意的，他真没想离婚，可真的等到人在眼前又不知道怎么说。  
艾伦也不知道怎么说，不过他想的是怎么同上校开口吉克已经在给他们草拟离婚协议的事情。  
两个人沉默尴尬地对坐了好一会儿。  
“你……不会……”良久利威尔终于尝试着去打破僵局，上校的视线依旧停顿在艾伦的小肚子上，十分钟前青年还貌似满面慈爱地抚摸它来着，三天前的发情期他们没带套，虽说只是临时标记但中靶的几率也不是没有。  
“我只是吃撑了而已，你个蠢货。”  
话刚一出口王储就后悔了，恨不得把刚刚自己最后吐出来的几个字眼塞回到肚子里去。操他妈的上帝啊他们俩这才刚吵完架难不成又要吵起来？  
完蛋了，艾伦简直觉得自己坐立难安，反正最坏色结果无非就是利威尔站起来走人，至少他这次是扔不了婚戒了，那就来吧，反正不是第一次了。他准备好了。  
谁知道利威尔只是抱着手臂闷声笑了两声，随后才抬头吐了一个单音节：“哦。”艾伦觉得自己估计是脑袋坏了才从那语气里听出点失落来。  
于是两个人看着对方都笑出了声来。

“走吧。”利威尔站起身。  
艾伦几乎立马在座椅里瑟缩了一下然后故作镇定地理了理自己扎起来的长发：“你想去哪里。”  
“逛街，看电影或者去公园喂鸭子，随便哪个都可以，”上校握住王储的手腕把他拉起来，“反正就是做一些能让狗仔能拍到的事情。”  
艾伦估计又是王室顾问或者肯尼或者韩吉什么人跟上校谈过了，比起相信“利威尔喜欢他”这种可能性不高的问题，他宁愿相信上校来找自己是为了维护他们双方的名誉问题。  
的确，他们现在就处在舆论的风口浪尖上，作为公众人物没有什么比行动更加能否定传言。  
可青年说不出来现在自己什么感觉，就好像是胸口酸胀得咕嘟嘟向外冒着气泡，反正不太好。  
王储握紧了上校的手指低声道：“我想……我们可以三个都选，可以先去逛街然后看电影，最后再去中央公园喂鸭子——他们总能拍到一两张的。”  
利威尔无声地牵扯了一下嘴角，青年的手指是温热而有力的，那样的低声软语很难叫人有脾气。  
“好的。”  
结果他们还是被人堵住了，倒不是什么要紧的事情，因为是两个兴奋的女孩，好像还是上一次利威尔过来接他要求和青年合影的那两位。  
上校看着王储自然而不做作地向同学回应他们确实是在约会，女孩们不约而同都露出了了然的表情并且都表示她们绝对不会相信新闻上说的那样。他们最终还是合了影，利威尔的镜头违和感十足，上校真的有话三四秒钟时间想要不要在镜头前僵硬地摆剪刀手，索性艾伦一直握着他的右手不然上校估计真的就会做。  
女孩们欢天喜地地跑开之后利威尔看着同她们挥手再见的艾伦轻声说着：“她们很喜欢你。”  
“是么，”青年的表情迅速平淡下来，没有与利威尔相握住的那一只手插在兜里，“她们不过喜欢的是艾伦·耶格尔，没了头衔我只是个普通人。”  
上校不知道自己应该该说些什么，男人知道实际并不是的，比如吉克·耶格尔，可他哥哥的人气在民众之中就没有艾伦这么高。  
“人人都喜欢你。”  
“你呢，”艾伦转过去看着他，脸颊红红，绿色的眼睛又清又软，在利威尔眼里很有撒娇的意味。  
“你为什么不喜欢我？”


	9. Chapter 9

上校呆滞地说不出话来：“我没有不……”  
无奈利威尔惊讶的声音实在是太轻，他们又刚好站在敲响铃声的教学楼之间，上校和王储在被钟声惊得飞起鸟群的扑腾腾的声响之间面色微红地对视，等到一切好不容易才重新归于寂静。  
利威尔张了张口，重新垂下视线：“没什么。”  
早在三个月前全世界都希望他们能够在一起，漫天飞舞的甜蜜祝福，夸大其词的报道描写，乃至是现在利威尔兜里和艾伦手上揣着的那枚婚戒，王室家谱里塞下了上校的名字。  
似乎一切都准备就绪……就差他们相爱。  
艾伦眼睛里面期许的那一点东西暗淡了，青年低下头自嘲地笑了笑。  
“走吧。”  
可他们还是上了街，十指紧扣，都因为怀着那么些对自我的厌恶而心不在焉。可即便如此落在他人眼中依旧是般配的，但仍有少部分民众因为之前的风波看到他们时指指点点，逐渐开始有大着胆子的狗仔走上前去问他们到底离不离婚。  
艾伦将利威尔拿只没带婚戒的手指背着闪光灯塞进自己大衣的口袋里并紧紧相握：“永不。”  
上校随得他去，反正这同样也是他的真心话。  
真是难以想象他们本来对彼此最初都有一个明确的目的，虽然即便到了最后谁都没有谈成，可他们居然还是表面上看起来心平气和地逛了街。  
利威尔在准备去中央公园之前在一间不起眼的首饰店门口停下了，艾伦同样跟着抬起头在简朴的门牌上盯着看了一会儿。  
上校将银饰放在手里掂量了几次，平淡开口：“你在门口等我。”放在王储大衣里的手指不着痕迹地拂过青年的指根然后抽了出去。  
艾伦在马路上等到第三分钟的时候才发觉到哪里不对劲，显然刚刚利威尔在捏住他手指的时候把他的婚戒也给拿走了。王储站在马路牙子上恍然大悟地揪住自己的头发，该死那个臭军痞以前若不是扒手那偷东西也太过顺溜了些。  
接下来王储开始有理由怀疑他丈夫准备把带有王室家徽的一对戒指给当了，艾伦继续怀着这个恶意的想法站在路面上用鞋底蹭来蹭去。  
可等到王储终于无法忍受决定冲进店里利威尔反倒是一脸平静地出来了，艾伦沉着脸快速走过去朝他伸出摊开的掌心：“戒指还我。”  
利威尔抬头面色无辜地看着他：“我又没当掉。”  
青年像是被当面戳穿了那样地涨红了面色，艾伦努力尽量让自己装得像对于接下来要说的话满不在乎：“那你拿去干嘛了？就算我们一定会签离婚协议但婚戒在未生效前依旧是共同财产吧，麻烦你在拿走之前最好征求过我的意见行吗？”  
乖乖，利威尔挑眉看着艾伦泛红的眼皮，看看小王储心里其实有多难过，他的小丈夫可气坏了。  
“秘密，”上校的语气听上去像是在哄某个小孩子，“过两天你重新拿到它们的时候就知道了。”  
说罢男人就如常自然地牵着青年的手又走了，艾伦又惊又气想要躲开可还是被握住了手指。青年幅度轻微地挣扎，模糊地发出几个音节想说点什么，可利威尔像是没听到那样直接把他牵走了。

他们最终还是在变扭地看完爱情喜剧电影后到达了中央公园，那时候夜以深，昏黄地灯光下行人寥寥，平静的人工湖上飘着几只天鹅。  
艾伦冷着脸开口：“我没找到你说的鸭子。”  
利威尔只是赞同地点点头：“那种玩意儿或许还是白天会多一点。”  
“说实话我长这么大在这里还没见过几只鸭子。”  
“那咱俩婚礼上飞过来啄你手心的是什么？”  
这句话足足让艾伦呆滞了有半分钟。  
“……那是鸽子，利威尔。”  
“哈？”  
然后艾伦抱着肚子又笑了半分钟。  
后来青年才搞清楚在阿克曼家的观念里只要有尖嘴和两只脚都是鸭子，上至上将肯尼下至他的同班同学三笠居然都是这样认为的。  
利威尔撇了撇嘴，至少他小时候在公园里指着尖嘴的白鸟问肯尼说这是什么，大人抬起头吐了个烟圈，很是不屑。“Ente，Duck。”  
反正现在上校知道了，湖里飘着的那几只叫天鹅，结婚时飞来的叫做鸽子，树枝上啁啾聒噪的是麻雀。艾伦心情愉悦地拉着他在公园里漫无目的地游荡，偶尔碰到了利威尔口中尖嘴两腿的生物就用英文辅以简单的德文说一下具体名称。  
上校停下来看他：“你会德语。”  
“鉴于我的丈夫有一半的德国血统，”王储漫不经心地耸耸肩膀，“是的，我会一点。”

他们回到家中时艾伦已经拍好了电影票票根和他们拉着手的一张双人影子照片，准备晚一点的时候发布在社交平台上。账号名称是朴实无华的“Eren Jaeger”，说实话他还挺想叫“驱逐E”但没有被批准——公关居然连ID都要管！  
算了，反正总有一天他要背着他们改过来。  
就在艾伦纠结于配文到底应该是什么的时候利威尔把他拉住了，他那个时候正拿着手机站在楼梯上，一楼是上校的主卧，二楼才是他的房间。  
“艾伦，”男人低声说着，抬起头仰望着看进他祖母绿色的漂亮眼睛里，“我没有不喜欢你。”  
然后他友好地在王储脸上留下礼貌的脸颊吻。  
“晚安，殿下。”  
艾伦不得不抓着楼梯扶手才得以安全的上楼，王储的脑袋昏昏乎乎的。青年仰面跌倒在柔软的床铺上伸展开四肢，感觉到自己面色滚烫。等到他真正反应过来前面发生了什么就开始抱紧枕头打了好几个滚以至于最后面朝下地滚到床底下去。  
没什么好笑的，反正利威尔那边同样也好不到哪里去。


	10. Chapter 10

耶格尔殿下的好心情一直维持到回学校上课的时候。  
阿明困惑地看着好友在课与课之间的休息间隙哼着歌拿着手机从自己身边穿过，他明明还记得从两天前到昨天早晨艾伦从自己的寝室床上早上醒来时还是萎靡不振的。  
“他怎么回事？”阿明最后还是违背了自己“不和同学讨论八卦”的信条撞撞让的手臂，让闻言转头看了一眼连背影都弥漫着粉红恋爱气息的某个人耸了耸肩膀：“你没看今天早上的新闻？”  
随后金发的青年后知后觉的凑过去看三笠给他贴心打开的手机网页，疑似于王室那桩备受关注婚姻又有转机，起因无非是王储殿下在昨天晚上发布的两张约会照片，与此同时王室顾问也发布了针对媒体疑问的相关声明。不同的人自然会有不同的评价，比如大部分人仍在怀疑他们的做戏。   
有细心人发现两人手指上通通不见踪影的戒指，至于无论是王储本人还是王室顾问都没有发出有关正式声明，这估计会成为艾尔迪亚今年的悬案——至于利威尔，他从来不开通帐号，在这方面他就是一个彻头彻尾的老年人。  
可艾伦觉得这些和自己没有任何的关系，他早晨坐在利威尔的车上的时候顺便翻看了一下那两张照片下面的评论，“随便他们怎么说，”上校淡定地说着，“反正咱们用不着演戏。”  
他下车前还趁利威尔不注意的时候靠过去亲了男人的脸颊：“下午早点来接我。”那可怜兮兮的语气像极了将要被送走的什么小猫小狗，上校被他逗笑了，随后再三保证。“好的，早点来接你。”  
随后上校心情很好地开车去了军部，途中他依旧在回味青年柔软嘴唇在他脸颊上留下的触感。  
生活总处处充满了惊吓，利威尔在关上办公室门转过身差点被坐在他办公桌上的某个不速之客吓了一跳。  
“死矮子。”  
“臭胡子。”  
吉克在听到这个熟悉又刺耳的称呼的时候不适地拧了拧眉头，算得起来整个艾尔迪亚估计没有第二个人敢这样叫他。上校站在门口瞪着他多年前在军队中的竞争对手、如今艾尔迪亚的君主陛下凶巴巴地开口：“见鬼，你来干什么。”  
吉克朝他翻了个白眼：“微服私访，调查民情。”  
“调查个屁，”利威尔才不肯相信他的这套鬼说辞，“离婚协议我是不会签的，滚回去。”  
国王陛下当然百般不情愿，虽然他并不是真的过来让上校签离婚协议的——毕竟自家弟弟跟别的臭男人跑了的态度无比坚决。而同样的，身为兄长自始至终都理解艾伦从小在追求的是什么。  
普通人的自由与幸福，但出生于王家就已决定了兄弟俩的一生必定是有着诸多顾虑，尤其是身为Omega的艾伦，可即便如此无论他还是卡尔拉都希望艾伦能够拥有，吉克相信就连在他们小时候就离开的混账老爹一定也是这么想的。  
十分难得的，在表达了来意之后两人竟然达成了共识。“虽然我不喜欢你，”国王叹了口气，“我亲爱的弟，弟要是对他不好我就打断你的腿。”  
可即便再不喜欢上校他也不得不承认，在继任王位多年之后除去训练兵团内的一些同期生，很少有人能够让吉克如此放松的去聊天了。吉克为这样的义务而无可奈何，但令他感到欣慰的是，至少艾伦不需要背负起这样的责任。

利威尔开始严重怀疑自己脑回路的长度，上校不知道这是不是因为他最近和韩吉呆太久了的后果。男人直到下午去艾伦学校的路上才反应过来国王早晨屈尊来到军部跟自己说那么一番话到底是什么意思。  
其实吉克完全可以和他说“我把弟弟交给你了对他好一点”，反正这次利威尔觉得自己能忍住不削他的。说话弯弯绕绕，耶格尔家的都是一个样。但事实却是，利威尔不喜欢吉克·耶格尔却毫无理由的喜欢他弟弟的说话方式。  
偏见又双标，上校嘲弄地想着，甜蜜的负担。  
再晚一些的时候韩吉给他打了电话，并且本着女性对于八卦的敏感程度把昨天利威尔具体如何向小王储剖白内心的过程给扒了个遍。  
一旦她了解到实际上男人除了“我没有不喜欢你”之外其实什么也没有说的时候就开始无情地嘲笑，利威尔是个怂包蛋他连表白都不敢。  
“那你他妈觉得应该怎么说，”利威尔把后槽牙摩得嘎嘣作响，“韩吉·佐耶，皮痒了是不是？”  
“‘要不我们下半辈子凑合着过好了，正好你挺对我胃口’，我觉得这句就很不错，”韩吉继续她无情的嘲弄，可下一秒报应就和爱情来的一样迅速，“……等一下，我不是这个意思，宝贝儿，我和利威尔开玩笑呢，莫布里特？莫布里特？？”  
看来某些人的感情之路其实也挺困难。  
利威尔得逞了之后愉快地收了线，随后他就看到了艾伦刚刚给他发过来说已经下课的短信。男人打开门就眼尖地看到他美丽漂亮的小丈夫高挑的，从校门口快速走出来的身影。  
艾伦走至车前才意识到利威尔的视线其实一直黏在自己身上，上校的目光缱绻而温柔，看得王储甚至有些脸红，在这之前艾伦可从来不知道原来这也是一种撩拨。  
男人撇到他通红的耳根低笑了一声。  
于是青年的脸更红了，但为了证明自己并没有艾伦哼了一声故意不看利威尔给他打开的副驾驶座，头一扭就拉开后面的座位钻了进去。  
利威尔在外面被晾了一会儿，随后面色平静地回到了前面的驾驶座上，看样子是打算准备开车。于是艾伦怀着一种又是激动又是有些害怕的心情坐在后座上忐忑不安，他这个人从小到大本就喜欢挑战极限，脑门儿一热就什么也不管了，再说了他看出来利威尔性子里有一种暴虐的因素存在，实际上王储就是想试着踩踩雷看一看上校的底线到底在哪里。  
利威尔握着方向盘的四个指节扣在上面微妙地一耸，淡淡地声音听不出来喜怒：“你要坐后面？”  
艾伦装作满不在乎的样子一边低头玩手机一边快乐地说对啊对啊，上校从后视镜里细细观察他的反应。行，利威尔想着，今天敢把我当车夫。  
于是在他们经过第一个红绿灯路口等待区的时候利威尔趁着艾伦不注意，从前排探过身揪着青年的领子硬是把他拎到了副驾驶座上。  
艾伦吃了不小的一惊，整个人被利威尔捏着衣领吱哇乱叫心惊胆战的，不过好在Omega的身体柔软而灵活没一会儿就在前面坐好了还沉默地扣上了安全带。随后两个人又在这种尴尬而微妙的氛围中开车过了两个街区。  
就在利威尔开始忐忑自己是不是把小王储弄疼了或者弄生气了的时候艾伦冷冷地开口了，“我生气了，快点道歉，你完蛋了我真的生气了。”  
利威尔可真的放下心来了，彻彻底底地放下心来了，这回真的没有生气。


	11. Chapter 11

于是真的生气了的艾伦·耶格尔决定从这一刻开始以后都不再和利威尔说话，除非某些人先和他道歉。上校停好车之后就拎着一大袋刚刚从超市里采购来食材把它们放到厨房里去。  
“你晚上想吃什么。”  
“……”艾伦努力的憋住，期间利威尔戏谑的视线一直在他身上游走，他最终还是从牙缝里挤了一句话出来，“………我不要青椒。”  
然后男人就钻进厨房了，把诺大的客厅和青年喜欢的薯片爆米花以及新上映的热血电视剧留给了艾伦。“喂，”利威尔从厨房里探出头来的时候艾伦正蜷缩在沙发上准备拆开一袋零食，“薯片少吃，待会儿吃晚饭你又吃不下了。”  
“那你还买给我干嘛，”艾伦没好气地说着，可依旧还是把捏在包装上的手讪讪地放了下去。王储后来还凑到厨房里面看了一会儿。利威尔正在切菜，青年靠在墙上抱着手臂看了一会儿放在桌上的量筒和电子秤，估计这里就差个烧杯了。  
“真可怕，”艾伦边摇头边叹息，“德国男人和他们的厨房，我真的怀疑你做的到底能不能吃。”  
利威尔都快被他气得笑了：“给我滚出去。”  
实际上校那句话只是一个玩笑，男人边剁菜边留意着青年的动向，听到他真的走了之后内心还有一点失落。  
他后来还装作不经意地去客厅喝水，电视屏幕上还播放着动画，可是艾伦不在，利威尔四处转了一圈，然后在浴室门口听到了哗啦啦的水声。  
上校敲敲门，可里面并没有什么反应，于是又稍微用力点力。  
艾伦听到了敲门声，隔着哗哗作响的水流问他，用吼的：“什么事？？”  
利威尔隔着门板吼回去：“你的牛排要怎么做？？？”  
可随后不论青年说什么利威尔都听不清，上校只能去厨房把火给关掉然后拧开了浴室门的把手，然后隔着一层玻璃和水帘问道：“你说什么。”  
艾伦把玻璃打开一个缝隙伸出手揪着利威尔的领子把人给扯了进来，趁着上校未能反应过来的空档亲吻他，堵住男人微张的嘴唇，空出来的另外一只手湿漉漉地捏住他的后颈，湿润柔软的身体紧贴利威尔干爽温暖的衣料。  
利威尔发出沉闷的低哼声，用手臂搂紧了那光滑湿润的纤细腰身，舌尖顶开艾伦的牙齿在柔软的口腔内肆意翻搅。“嗯……唔……”一有不慎就从王储嘴里泄漏出的呻吟被上校吞入口中，两人分开的时候嘴唇上还粘连着一根银丝，利威尔微微有些气喘，浑身上下都和艾伦一样湿透。  
“见鬼的，我还拿着锅铲——你到底吃不吃饭。”  
“那就把它拿出去，”艾伦喘息得更加剧烈，不闻不顾地用双手接着捧起利威尔的脸再一次吻下去，“我想先吃点别的，你饿不饿？”  
利威尔凑近地看着王储紧贴他的闭着眼睛沉醉的漂亮面孔，他被这人用嘴堵的根本说不上话。上校被动地继续被他的小丈夫亲了一会儿，他决定在两种不同意义上的食物之中选择一种。  
利威尔很庆幸自己进来的时候已经关好了火。

“啊……哈啊……”  
王储潮红滚烫的脸庞贴紧了冰凉的墙壁，那种冰火两重天的温度反差让青年有一种不真实感。  
上校在他身后好不到哪里去，花洒依旧开着，温暖的水流打在光裸的皮肤上本就是另一重刺激，湿透的布料叫人透不过气来的紧贴在皮肤上，额发垂下来遮住狭长锋利的眼睛。  
利威尔尝试着在艾伦湿热的甬道里插入第三根手指，弯曲的指节在内部小心翼翼地试探，可即便如此仍是叫青年瞬间紧绷腰部肌肉，从嘴唇里发出一声细小的尖叫。  
男人捏着青年柔软的臀肉，尽量不让自己的视线停顿在手指进出的艳红穴口，利威尔觉得自己头皮发麻，下身火烫得几乎发疼，每一次手指的抽插都会浅浅带出一点肠肉。艾伦感受到后面的拖拽，不顾浑身发颤用力收紧肌肉将肠肉收回去。就连这点小动作利威尔都觉得无比可爱。  
一开始谁都没有注意，钻入鼻腔的甜味信息素共同刺激两个人的感官，艾伦紧闭着眼睛感受着自己后颈那一处又重新开始燥热的皮肤身体僵硬。  
“你发情了。”利威尔感受到他身体的抗拒，用手臂搂紧了艾伦僵硬的腰身，细碎的吻轻柔而密集地落在青年的肩胛处，随后落在红肿的腺体上。  
青年想要偏头躲开，可利威尔的吻如影随形，落在滚烫的皮肤上有着轻若羽毛的瘙痒感，那样温柔的触碰适度地缓解了艾伦心中满满的屈辱感。  
“不……”王储抬起手臂下意识地想要抗拒上校在他胸口游移的嘴唇，“让我去拿抑制剂……啊！”  
男人将他整个人翻了个面，艾伦双腿虚软得只能整个人被迫挂在利威尔身上，上校捏着他的下巴强迫王储看着自己，那样布满泪痕的屈辱面孔让他心痛无比：“看着我，艾伦……你需要正视它，你不可能一辈子都依靠抑制剂。我知道你痛恨发情期，可……艾伦，你看着我。”  
利威尔的眼睛发红，隐忍的汗水遍布，额头上粗劣跳动的青筋随着吐息颤抖。艾伦犹疑着用手指去触碰同样位于利威尔脖子后面的那一小块皮肤——那也是滚烫的，和艾伦一样有着同样的热度。  
“不止你一个人在经历这一切，”利威尔低声地说着，汗湿的额头抵着艾伦发颤的嘴唇，一字一句吐词颤抖，“艾伦·耶格尔，我被诱导着发情了，而这些是没什么值得畏惧和耻辱的。”  
淡雅的红茶香味随着利威尔的呼吸一点一点窜入艾伦的鼻腔，混合着王储自己辛辣而芬芳的气息在水雾弥漫的浴室里交缠。青年压抑着自己沉闷的抽泣声，为了阻隔呻吟的犬牙刺入利威尔肩头的布料与皮肉。利威尔搂着他光裸的脊背，轻柔的上下安抚王储哭得颤抖的温暖身体。  
艾伦哭得脱力，利威尔用花洒下的干净水流给他洗干净黏在青年脸上的深棕长发。这是必须的一步，发情期是艾伦自从分化开始的那一步就解不开的心结，利威尔所做的就是希望他的青年可以抹平它们然后接受一个全新的自己。  
除此之外他最好什么也不要做。  
于是男人默默地搂着青年并等待自己身体里的热度慢慢平息下去，随后他凑近了捏捏艾伦哭肿了的脸：“先去穿衣服，然后过来吃饭。”  
可王储捏紧了上校想要抽离的手指，利威尔重新将挪开的视线放回到艾伦泪痕斑驳的漂亮面孔上轻声问道。  
“怎么了？”  
“我想先做些别的。”艾伦盯着他看，咬紧了下唇，“别骗人了，我们的发情期都还没有过去。”


	12. Chapter 12

哗啦啦的水流浇在利威尔湿透的衣裤上，原本干爽舒适的布料在被温水打湿之后变得紧贴着皮肤叫人异常难受，不过这时候也顾不得那么多了。  
艾伦被人压迫着靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，微张开的湿润口腔内插着男人探进来的两根手指，发情期的Omega总是敏感又怕疼，利威尔实在看不过王储蹂躏自己惨不忍睹的红肿嘴唇，在后穴被小幅度扩张的时候喘着气软成了一团。  
两人刚刚平息下来却在重新碰触之后情热再一次卷席，高热在身体内肆虐，利威尔粗重地用手掌在艾伦腰身上留下暴虐的红痕，硬到发疼的龟头抵住湿透了的穴口。  
王储像是被烫到那样整个人瑟缩了一下，他从来没有在不使用抑制剂的情况下和人交欢，也不知道是不是为了掩饰心慌意乱，偏偏要在这种时候嘴硬：“你他妈的到底操不操。”  
上校听得头皮发麻，用额头抵着王储后颈处滚烫的腺体就将下身操了进去，在肉体钉入的那么一会儿内壁的软肉就密不透风地吸附了上来。王储低吟了一声，原本轻微放在利威尔手指上的齿关下意识的用力，口腔里又急又湿的空气尽数喷在男人左手的手掌上。  
真的提枪上阵了后的舒爽感反倒叫利威尔没有那么急躁了，男人不动声色地将已经被咬破的手指从青年的口腔里抽出去，闷笑着说了声：“……呼……我原来以为……对于艾尔迪亚王室来说，‘见鬼’已经算是很限制级别的脏话了。”  
艾伦憋得难受，用拳头在墙壁上用力捶了一下，说实话这一拳他更想锤在利威尔身上，青年哪里都不舒坦，他这个人活到二十来岁原本以为世界上除了内阁以外应该没有别人能让他不舒坦。谁知道半路杀出来一个利威尔，不知道这人脑子是怎么长的要在这个时候和他斗嘴。  
如果利威尔存了心思要逗他估计早就将情趣二字将王储堵地哑口无言了，可他体谅人家这是第一次，手掌向下揉了揉青年的小腹：“难不难受。”  
“涨……”艾伦嘶嘶抽着凉气，扭了扭腰示意利威尔帮他摸摸前面挺立的性器，吐词不清的利威尔也搞不懂他在说前面还是后面，姑且好脾气地撸了撸，那根东西无助地吐了些粘稠液体出来。  
艾伦舒服地哼了两声，眼神迷离。看样子没什么大碍，随后上校不顾王储的抗议将那么些东西抹在青年的后腰和臀部上心平气和道。  
“好吧，那我们到底操不操？”

一开始利威尔只是小幅度地抽送，经历了大恸和转变之后上校希望能给王储留一点缓冲的空间。而艾伦无助地仰着脑袋，泄露的呻吟声尾音带了点鼻音，像是小钩子勾的无端让人心痒。  
这对于王储来说无疑是一种新的体验，抑制剂在阻隔Omega本身信息素的同时也一定程度上减弱了身体的感官，毫无保留地接受一个Alpha无论是在心理还是在生理上都让利威尔细微的动作而带来的快感无比放大。  
男人眯了眼睛着迷似地看着青年在被快感支配的潮红脸孔，仰头在王储线条优美的下巴和脖颈上亲了老大一口，唇齿间衔着艾伦上下滚动的喉结厮磨，王储被他弄得难耐，被上校扣住的一节细腰不自觉动了动。  
随机利威尔就像是意识到了什么突然加快了抽送的频率，艾伦发出像是小豹子似得呼噜声，尖声的呻吟被利威尔叼住了咽喉堵在喉咙眼里。上校托着王储柔软紧致的臀部，粗暴地整根抽出复又顶入，浴室里满是两人情动时信息素的气味。  
艾伦的气味利威尔不是没闻过，侵略性意味十足辛辣而芬芳，这个时候被弄得软成了一滩水反倒能从那渐渐隐去的侵略性后闻出一点甜腻的味道来。Omega本身的信息素是骗不了人的，操的深了就能闻到丝丝的甜味。  
这让利威尔越发越的着迷，仗着自己体力过人硬是将艾伦翻来覆地折腾，掰开青年的长腿发了狠地顶撞，指尖揉搓着胸膛上硬挺的乳粒，舌尖勾着柔软口腔内的汁液翻搅。  
艾伦里眼睛里含了一包泪，被放大数倍的感官加上离谱攻势带来的快感简直不是人能承受的，服软求饶的话根本没有机会说出口就被绵密的亲吻堵了回去拉长成喉咙里意味不明的一阵呻吟。  
后穴被欺负得红肿，随着利威尔不要命地抽送每次都能带出一点淫靡的嫩肉，艾伦被这人整得至少射了不下三次，他真是觉得自己实在是不要命了才要在这人发情期的时候招惹他。  
这一次的发情期到来的毫无征兆，经过上一次的临时标记后想要再度依赖抑制剂已经毫无可能，利威尔试探着用龟头挤压甬道之中的某一处脆弱肌肤，一边试探一边小心翼翼地观察着艾伦的反应。王储只是泪眼朦胧地望着他，侧过脑袋舔了舔上校的脖颈处的肌肤。  
艾伦是愿意的。  
彻底将柱身整个送进去的时候艾伦还是被刺激得挣扎了一下，两人下身毫无缝隙的紧贴以至于可以更加的深入，硕大的头部卡入最深处，在射精完成之后利威尔亲了亲艾伦的脸颊，咬住对方的腺体完成了这一次的永久标记。

后来他们拉拉扯扯黏黏糊糊地从浴室转战到了卧室里，但某些人后来依旧在不安分的动手动脚，艾伦抱着他一个哆嗦，他现在已经被折腾的基本没力气了，所以看上去异常乖顺。  
“不行了，”王储可怜巴巴地，“再射会残的。”  
上校只能抱着他再粘了一会儿然后不情不愿地打消掉了继续的这个念头。  
可艾伦·耶格尔就是好了伤疤忘了疼，小王储开开心心地枕着上校的手臂休息了一会儿又忍不住翻身压在利威尔结实的胸膛上画圈圈。  
不过，利威尔感受着胸口上麻酥酥的瘙痒，眼神盯着艾伦低垂的眼眸低声问：“为什么是我？”  
这显然是一副话里有话的架势，可是艾伦眨眨眼睛就懂了，或许和另一个人呆久了就能将他后半段没有说完的话给补上。  
——为什么选择我？  
这很难说，因为最初只是一些离经叛道的思想在作祟，艾伦自己后来也思来想去自己到底是如何将这么份逆反思想转变为喜欢的。他从小就被教导要以斟酌得体的言辞示人，在公众之前说的每一句话都要经过慎重的考量，久而久之训练出一副百毒不侵的皮囊，成为他人口中完美如同艺术珍宝的艾伦·耶格尔。  
可不知怎么的利威尔就是可以看透他，在男人面前一切的虚伪言辞都会成为不必要的修辞粉饰。  
“因为在你面前我不用伪装，”艾伦趴在他胸口上轻声说着，“我可以重新做我自己。”  
往往最真诚的感情流露不用过多的语言，因为已经足够了解，在旁人听来或许一头雾水的话语利威尔一听就明白了。  
于是男人只是吻吻他的额头：“嗯。”  
艾伦笑着看他：“你呢？”  
利威尔叹了一口气，正经地直起身来和他对视，艾伦这个时候感到有点紧张地咽了口唾沫。  
“因为我爱你，艾伦·库尔加士兵，”利威尔刚说完话就被自己语气里的那股腻歪劲儿弄得一身鸡皮疙瘩，他本就不擅长说情话，可又想趁热打铁地在小崽子面前剖白心意，“当你还装得像个毛都没长齐的Beta臭小鬼的时候就是。”  
王储整个人如遭雷击，彻彻底底呆在了原地，连吐出来的话都语无伦次，两个人就那么维持着大眼瞪小眼的姿态僵了一会儿。然后艾伦像是突然明白了什么撒了欢地朝利威尔扑过去，纠缠的肢体相互倾倒在床单上，上校被他弄得头晕。  
人人都爱艾伦·耶格尔，人人都爱他高贵的头衔和精美的皮囊，可是全世界唯独这么一个臭脾气的利威尔·阿克曼，在他仍旧是艾伦·库尔加的时候，在他仍旧无足轻重的时候就深爱他。深爱他除去身外之物的一切，深爱他华美精巧外表下独特的灵魂。这个时候再费多少口舌都毫无意义，艾伦只是深深地吻着利威尔，将全部的情感都倾注在这个漫长的亲吻里。  
他们交缠在一起的手指光秃秃的，婚戒不见踪影。可那有怎么样呢，誓言和承诺早就在刚刚的那个吻中诉说殆尽，相爱之人即便不用在全世界的祝福声中依旧可以亲吻彼此。  
而往后的余生会用作承诺的兑现。


	13. Chapter 13

次年六月临近毕业，艾伦拿到了他盖着光荣的帕拉迪亚学府徽章的毕业证书，王储后来还收到了毕业典礼演讲的邀请函，拿到这些东西的时候艾伦窝在沙发上枕着利威尔的胸肌：“你怎么看？”  
利威尔一边阅读青年最终定稿的纸件一边漫不经心地撸着艾伦柔软的发丝：“什么怎么看？”  
王储讨厌他的答非所问，一个翻身夺走上校手里捏着的稿件：“我在毕业典礼上演讲的事情——你又没有听我讲话。”  
“我没有。”  
“屁。”  
利威尔危险地挑起眉毛，发现自从在上一会在浴室里艾伦说出限制性词汇之后类似的字眼在家里已经越来越频繁的出现了。上校皱起眉头，这很不妙，如果以后小朋友来了的话。不过这并不是什么容易的事情，鉴于艾伦是一个非典型的Omega以及常年使用的抑制剂副作用。  
两个月前他们拿到了从韩吉那里传送过来的身体检查报告，在越过一大堆学术性的语段和数据图表之后利威尔的视线直接跳跃到了最后一行，”不易受孕”几个字落进两人的眼睛。艾伦紧张地扒拉着利威尔的胳膊，在看到那一行小字的时候眉毛跳了一下。  
然后他安抚性地拍拍青年紧绷的肩膀，语气柔和平静，就好像他们刚刚只看了一份普通的文件，而那分东西似乎还没晚饭来得重要：“你晚上有没有什么想吃的？”艾伦坐在那里呆滞了一会儿，利威尔手上捧着一杯红茶温和地看着他，看他没有反应之后只能再重复了一遍问题。  
然后在上校背过身去清洗杯子的时候王储开开心心地跳到他的背上去，长腿勾住男人的下身整个人挂在他身上，趁着利威尔被他的手臂勒的喘不过气来的时候歪过脑袋和他接吻。

他们紧扣的十指上安然戴着不久前拿到的婚戒，指环上细致雕刻着彼此的名字。利威尔在给艾伦戴上的时候王储朝他微笑了一下：“当初相亲那会儿我还以为是个意外。”  
“鉴于我的蓄谋已久，”上校将那圈指环安稳地戴在对方的手指上，“实际上那是非典型意外。”

“利威尔———你还说你没有。”  
上校后知后觉地回过神来：“很好，我是说，我觉得你很棒。”  
艾伦自然就露出一副“我本来就这样”的表情然后他丈夫身上躺下来，“用不着在意别人说些什么，除去头衔和性别之外你能证明的还有很多，所以想做什么就去做吧，”利威尔亲亲他，“而且你很优秀这一点我从六年前开始就知道了。”  
在外人眼里再老成在利威尔这里真实年龄不超过三岁，脾气来得快去的也快，反正只要哄哄就好了，并且意外好哄。况且这俩也只有在这种情况下能够温情又美好，艾伦在收到由利威尔再一次亲手给他戴上的婚戒之后怀着一种“这人已经被我绑定了”的作恶心理总觉得多出格利威尔都不能把自己怎么样，平日里闹腾得很。利威尔把他当小孩儿似的纵容也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，越是这样艾伦越闹腾，也不知是不是一种受虐心理。  
没过多久他的报应就来了。

两个星期后无比优秀的艾伦·耶格尔冒着被利威尔打屁股的风险在让·基尔西斯父母的私人酒馆里和同学们喝得通宵达旦，在小崽子们准备开始吹第四轮的时候利威尔携着满身的低气压和臭脾气推开了大门。  
艾伦准备开瓶盖的手僵在酒瓶上，将刚准备脱口而出的疑问扼死在喉咙里。利威尔眯起眼睛看着桌子上空置的酒瓶：“写论文？嗯？”  
然后上校身体力行地快步走过去将王储扛在肩上扭头就走，已经看傻了的康尼和萨沙在众人都还没有反应过来的时候支起手机拍下这难得的“殿下吃瘪”的一幕，阿明和让则一人一边死命拉住处在暴怒边缘的三笠。利威尔一路畅通无阻地出去了，可艾伦被气得发晕，在利威尔肩膀上刚抬起头就看到正对他的手机摄像头，顿时将手里还捏着的一个罐子不顾形象砸到康尼脑门上。  
“你！！！不许拍！！！！！！”  
早在一个半小时前他还和这群坑货说了自己如何千杯不醉，就算全部人都横着倒了自己也要竖着从酒馆的大门口出去，无奈报应来得太快，他一米八几的高个居然是第一个横着出去的。  
太丢脸了！！！艾伦在利威尔肩膀上扭动挣扎无果，受不住心里的恼火举起拳头就在利威尔的屁股上用力锤了一下，王储长手长脚即便是被他的矮个丈夫扛着也能锤到，然后艾伦趁着自己心里气还没消又用力锤了一下。  
利威尔一下就给他弄得懵了，这小子，这臭小子居然敢锤他的屁股！！男人心里登时怒从心头起恶向胆边生，以前在部队里摔吉克现在结了婚摔他弟弟倒也不是不妥，不过碍于在大街上揍人实在是不好看只是用力拧了一把艾伦乱动的大腿。  
“你试试再锤一下，”上校咬牙切齿磨着后牙槽的声音被压低了传进王储的耳朵里，“你再动我，后面半个月都让你下不来床。”  
两个人昨天才刚玩了个通宵，现在浑身上下没有一处不是火源，几乎一点就着，烧得动弹不得，艾伦被他捏得顿时浑身虚软随即安安分分地趴在利威尔肩膀上等着他把自己扛到车里，也不知道是不是还有一点屈服于利威尔yin威的意思在。  
利威尔刚洗完澡就接到阿明的通报，现在却活生生被这小兔崽子整出一身汗来，脾气更臭了，把王储摁在副驾驶座上再用安全带恶狠狠一绑才回到车上：“回家再跟你算账。"  
艾伦待在座位上依旧不安分，夸张点说简直能算是拳打脚踢了，太要命了，之前还因为在大街上总不能叫利威尔一步一挣扎地引人注目，现在到了车里到可以不要命的折腾，活脱脱一个二十六岁的巨婴：“家暴！你这叫做家暴！我现在就要告诉吉克你家暴我！！！”  
“用不找你开口，我亲自说。”利威尔捏着方向盘冷笑出声，这仗势简直和当年把艾伦从后座拎到前座来颇有相像之处，艾伦这才算是明白过来这人在早年就对他有家暴倾向于是挣扎得更加剧烈。  
然后他们居然真的驱车去了行宫，在门口守卫惊恐的目光将不依不挠的艾伦·耶格尔殿下抱下车踹开吉克隔壁的房间，到现在艾伦才后知后觉的意识到“亲自说”到底是个什么说法，他之前和利威尔提过一嘴卡尔拉最近去向下度假了，这臭流氓都是算准了的。  
正在房间内泡澡并在浴缸里摆出个马拉之死造型的国王陛下还以为地震了随随便便裹了件浴袍就跑了出来，隔壁艾伦的旧房间门窗紧闭，里面吵得正凶，单方面的。  
“利威尔你混蛋——”  
“你离我远一点你不要过来！”  
随后一阵地动山摇的拖拽声，吉克心惊胆战。  
“你还打我屁股！啊！啊……别碰……哈……”  
据说知情的人表示类似的声音差不多持续了快一个晚上，凌晨三点的时候屏退所有人的国王陛下忍无可忍地敲开女仆的房间要了一颗安眠药。  
第二天利威尔和顶着浓重黑眼圈的吉克在餐厅里相遇，前者面色如常，吉克的视线则满是噼里啪啦的愤怒火花，而矛盾中心的王储殿下还在他自己的房间里不省人事昏昏欲睡。如果杀人犯法行宫里可能早就血流成河了，上校喝着咖啡想着。

生活之中的乐趣还有很多，比如越来越多的人不再将目光聚焦在王储的婚姻上，比如艾伦最终在毕业典礼上发表关于性别平等的言论被大多数的人称赞和支持，又比如内阁终于做出了妥协同意和往事顾问协商给予王储更多的权限自由，甚至包括了王储社交账号更名为“驱逐E”的事情。  
而更多的惊喜还在后头，在艾伦收拾好东西准备彻彻底底地入住上校家的某个午后，两人呆在楼上曾经给青年小住过的客房内，他们正准备将那个房间开辟成为一个新的书房用来存放艾伦的东西。利威尔帮忙把整理而艾伦坐在书桌上心不在焉地翻看《老人与海》。  
“有件事情我要向你坦白。”  
上校头也没抬，寻思着不过是小鬼又偷喝酒了或者打破了什么东西：“坦白从宽抗拒从严。”  
结果王储慢悠悠的坐在书桌上来回晃着小腿，在上校注视下缓慢把手掌贴在了自己的肚子上。  
利威尔脑子轰的一下就立马当机了，男人觉得自己的舌头似乎像是要不听使唤说不出话来。  
“这回没吃撑，是真的。”艾伦低头摸了摸腹部，“我怀孕了——祝贺你当爹，利威尔。”  
一个以非典型意外开头的故事自然同样要以另一个意外来终止，事实上这就是生活，永远在惊喜或者惊吓之中慢慢度过，而这同样也是两人在后续生活中将继续共同学习到的东西。  
利威尔慢慢走过去，低着头抱紧他，惊喜甚至让身体都在细微地颤抖，艾伦搂着他的肩膀亲吻利威尔的额头，落日的余晖从湖面的另一侧照射过来落在书籍的某一页段落上。

“每一天都是一个新的日子，走运当然是好的，不过我情愿做到分毫不差，这样，运气来临的时候，你就有所准备了。”

 

END


	14. 【番外】漂亮小孩

——“我的美人Omega父亲在看到我的那一刻简直快要号啕大哭了，因为我刚生下来的时候并不是一个好看的小孩。”

关于莱克西·耶格尔的故事还得从最开始说起。  
王室新生的女儿，王储和上校的掌上明珠，照理来说应当在出生的那一刻就获得万千宠爱。  
而事实上是，艾伦在看到小孩儿的第一面的时候却深深地皱起了眉头，全然不顾连同利威尔在内的吉克卡尔拉等人期待又慈爱的目光。  
新生的婴儿粉红一团，皱皱巴巴，抱在怀里又小又软，根本看不出五官有何发展的趋势。即便在不过几年她注定会长成一个漂亮的孩子可在新生的第一眼依旧得不到任何艾伦的赞美。  
这可把卡尔拉气坏了，臭小子，不知道刚生出来的小孩子都长成一个样有什么好看可言吗？“你自己刚生出来的时候可比你闺女丑多了，”耶格尔夫人气势汹汹地把委屈的婴儿抱到自己怀里。  
吉克在旁边一边慈爱地逗弄着小女孩儿一边小声赞同地点头：“真的，亲爱的弟弟，当时你出生的时候丑得全家上下只有我会喜欢你……”  
艾伦气得想往他脸上甩枕头。

等到小莱克西可以扬眉吐气长得稍微白嫩可爱一点了之后艾伦和利威尔在工作上却忙了起来，陪伴女儿的时间大部分被繁琐的工作占据。  
军部会议依旧在日复一日的争吵着预算问题，征兵标准甚至是裁军。这让上校不得不占用王室内线打电话给国王要求听一听小殿下的声音。  
而艾伦则在毕业之后选择继续主修他的研究专业，届时王储可以在三十五岁之前成为帕拉迪雅学府最年轻的心理学教授。  
吉克只能一边听着或是王储或是上校电话的轮番轰炸，一边则抱着莱克西摇头叹息。不过和她父亲不一样，小莱克西很喜欢吉克，常常在利威尔在忙时将她从家里送过来看到吉克之后开心地小声尖叫又挥舞手臂。利威尔无奈地看着这个吃里扒外的臭丫头开开心心地揪着吉克的胡子一边头也不回地无所谓着和他这个亲爹挥手再见。  
卡尔拉则一面放心利威尔将女儿送来他们这边一边又恐惧艾伦在会在某天下午闯进行宫将孩子带走，毕竟上一次他给她的印象实在太过于深刻。  
其实不过是王储想要带着女孩儿去家里等着上校的飞机落地却被卡尔拉以孩子太小跑来跑去奔波不合适为由而冷酷无情地拒绝，然而后来王储趁着她不注意折回到婴儿房小心翼翼地把熟睡的莱克西从小床里抱出来，在趁母亲未发现之前用力在小孩儿柔软的额发上亲了一大口。  
小女孩儿脑门上活生生被她爹亲红了老大一块，在睡眠中途被吵醒后开始毫无顾忌地大哭起来。  
卡尔拉听到啼哭声后惊慌失措地登着高跟鞋笃笃笃地跑上楼来，艾伦吃了一惊把居然小孩儿往自己胳肢窝下随便一夹准备扭头就跑。  
耶格尔夫人跑上楼来的时候只能看到自家儿子跑远的后脑勺了，顺便手臂里横着夹着一个颤颤巍巍的小孩儿，女佣跟在王储后面忙不迭地叫唤：“殿下！殿下！！小孩不是这样抱的——”  
卡尔拉震惊得细脚伶仃的高跟都快掉了。  
莱克西号啕大哭。  
后来虽然艾伦成功和女儿一起等到了利威尔回家还是被上校拧着耳朵回去向卡尔拉道了歉。

某天莱克西在听完每日的睡前故事之后，小女孩儿睡眼惺忪地搂抱着毛绒小熊玩偶向利威尔轻声说道：“晚安……Vati……我爱你，晚安……”  
然后玩了一天的小姑娘转头就睡过去了，利威尔却被那一句“我爱你”震得再女孩儿的床头地板上盘膝坐了很久很久。那一个瞬间就像是又重新回到六年前上校第一次知道艾伦的肚子里有个小东西的时候，回到生命与生命相识的最初光景，回到他们最初的非典型意外。  
等到艾伦终于发现不对劲从书房蹑手蹑脚地走到女儿房间门口的时候却发现利威尔在地板上盘腿席地而坐，表情混杂在一起，看上去傻透了。  
我也很爱你，艾伦在知道到底发生了什么后用手掌搓搓利威尔的后脑勺，这有什么好感动得快哭的，莱克西每天都在对我说她爱我。  
上校哭笑不得，单臂搂着王储的腰坐在松软的沙发上，两个人相对无言地沉默了好久一会儿。  
“好吧，”艾伦后来皱着眉头说，“事实上我还挺嫉妒的，我每天都在给她读睡前故事她也不见得和我说她爱我。而且莱克西每天都在说越来越多的德语，你这个狡诈的德国男人……”  
然后利威尔偏过头去吻他，用柔软嘴唇一点点亲吻过青年高挺鼻梁，深邃的眼窝，翠色的眼睛，和他们小女儿一样的上翘眼角。  
这种时候他们就谁也不是，不过只是世界上的又一对平凡的家长，大半夜不睡觉坐在沙发上探讨孩子和教育问题，为了女儿今天到底有没有说我爱你而彼此争风吃醋。而莱克西，闭着甜美的，和利威尔一样瞳色的烟蓝色眼睛在小床上发出静谧安稳的呼吸声。

——“可后来他和Vati每天都在睡前说，我就是全世界最好最好的小女孩儿，送子鸟或者仙鹤送来再多的漂亮小孩儿他们都不要。”

 

END


End file.
